


Jour d'inventaire

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Parce que même des pirates rebelles sanguinaires et impitoyables sont parfois obligés de ranger leur vaisseau spatial.
Kudos: 1





	1. Ellen

_Note de l’auteur : je ne suis pas motivée pour de l’émo-goth tr0p d4rk (alors que j’en ai deux sur le feu, pff), du coup je me rabats sur des points de vue rigolos._

La lumière soudaine est annonciatrice de danger. Elle dresse l’oreille, fronce le nez, rassemble nerveusement autour d’elle quelques papiers, arrange d’un geste machinal l’agencement du cocon qu’elle s’est patiemment construit.  
Des voix s’approchent. Des portes sont ouvertes, des cartons déplacés.

— Comment peut-on entasser autant de paperasse en aussi peu de temps ? grogne quelqu’un.

Ça lui plaît, à elle, cet amoncellement anarchique de caisses, de sacs, ces tas de feuilles qu’on pose sur une table en se promettant de revenir les ranger plus tard, ces classeurs qui débordent des étagères. Elle s’y imagine en souveraine de son royaume, en nabab opulent nageant dans les richesses. Elle y a trouvé des relents de liberté, bien loin des cages étriquées de son enfance.  
Elle a pensé que cela durerait éternellement.

— Tout ce bazar n’est pas déjà numérisé ? À quoi ça sert d’en garder des copies physiques ?  
— Sais pas… Parce que ça peut toujours servir ?  
— Tu veux dire : comme les montagnes de pièces électroniques que tu stockes un peu partout, Tochiro ?

Elle connaît cette dernière voix : elle appartient à celui qui l’a amenée ici.  
Elle n’a toujours pas décidé si elle devait lui en être reconnaissante ou non. Il ne s’est jamais plus intéressé à elle, en tout cas. Elle le regrette parfois, lui, ses mains et ses caresses si douces. Elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas fêter sa présence, quémander un sourire, un gratouillis, une friandise. Son instinct la retient. La confiance trop rapide est une mauvaise chose, souffle-t-il. Attends.

Par les interstices de son refuge, elle distingue des ombres, des mouvements. Le fracas d’une dégringolade provoque une pluie de jurons. Elle se tapit, consciente qu’elle ne passera plus inaperçue très longtemps. Le stress la pousse à grignoter le coin d’une page déchirée.

Le panneau bancal qui la camouflait encore aux regards coulisse dans un crissement grippé. La luminosité crue des néons l’éblouit.  
Elle ne peut retenir un petit couinement aigu.

— Mais qu’est-ce que… Harlock ! Il y a une moufette dans cette armoire !

La peur la pétrifie. Les ombres se muent en géants menaçants, ils l’encerclent, la toisent, leur odeur la submerge. Le plus proche d’elle gesticule et crie. Ses yeux sont deux cercles lisses, horribles et emplis de reflets.

La vision cauchemardesque en appelle une autre, plus ancienne, le souvenir de mains qui la triturent, de pointes piquantes, des réminiscences de repas fades et de boîtes grillagées froides. Elle se raidit, gonfle son dos, redresse la queue. Elle est petite mais elle sait se défendre, s’il tente de la toucher elle lui montrera. Elle ne retournera pas en cage, se promet-elle. Jamais.

— Fais voir ? Ah oui, tiens. Dis donc. Je crois qu’elle est en train de manger la comptabilité.  
— Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu n’es pas du tout surpris ? C’est toi qui l’as mise là ?  
— Ne crie pas, tu lui fais peur.

Elle se détend un peu. C’est _lui_ , sa voix est calme et rassurante, plus grave que celle de l’excité qui piaille toujours.

— Tu râles pour des ratons laveurs et toi tu ramènes une _moufette_?

Le ton semble agressif, va-t-il attaquer, doit-elle l’aider _lui_? Elle montre les dents, hésite, faut-il mordre ? Ces bipèdes sont si difficiles à déchiffrer, elle a déjà été battue par le passé pour avoir mordu, sans vraiment comprendre où était son erreur.

Un jet de défense le fera fuir, décide-t-elle, même si elle a déjà été battue pour ça également.

— Elle s’appelle Ellen.

Elle se fige, le bipède aux yeux cerclés aussi, « lui » tend la main et la saisit par la peau du cou avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir. _Ellen ?_

— Elle… quoi ? Tu as appelé une moufette « Ellen » ?  
— Oui et je vais la ranger ailleurs, puisqu’elle te contrarie !

Le trajet est court, plutôt désagréable ainsi suspendue, elle préférerait se blottir au creux des bras, en sécurité, mais pourquoi est-elle convaincue d’être en sécurité avec lui ?  
Elle grogne. Il ne paraît pas s’en soucier.

— Voilà. Attends-moi là.

Il la pose au sol et disparaît. Lorsqu’elle se retourne, le mur de métal s’est refermé sur lui. Perplexe, elle fait un tour complet sur elle-même, se rapproche des murs, les renifle, les suit. L’endroit est plus vide que son précédent refuge, mais il est plus grand. _Plus de cages, jamais !_  
Et son odeur est partout. C’est sa tanière, sûrement.

Elle trottine encore, lèche une miette égarée, son estomac s’éveille mais son exploration reste infructueuse : rien ne se mange, ici. La frustration la pousse à ronger un pied de chaise. Le goût âcre du plastique la stoppe vite.

_Ellen ?_

Son image l’envahit et elle a soudain hâte qu’il revienne. Il est parti chasser, devine-t-elle. Bientôt il reviendra à son terrier avec de la nourriture, elle mendiera une caresse et il partagera sa prise avec elle.

Satisfaite, elle se blottit sous la chaise, dans les plis d’une étoffe noire qui tombe des accoudoirs. Ellen, se répète-t-elle encore.

Elle aime bien.


	2. Louis

Ceux qui bougent s’agitent davantage, aujourd’hui. Trois d’entre eux sont entrés dans sa sphère de perception, les bras chargés de boîtes et de classeurs, et ont vidé le contenu d’un placard sans s’attarder sur sa présence. Son Attribué passe dans un sens, dans l’autre sens, examine une liasse de feuilles, pose un carton sur son bureau.

— Non ne touchez pas à cette armoire, je m’en occupe !

L’armoire en question ne contient pas de papiers ou de boîtes, mais des bouteilles. Louis le sait pour avoir déjà observé son Attribué se servir à l’intérieur et même parfois trinquer avec lui. Enfin… pas vraiment « avec lui », bien sûr, il a été créé poulpe en peluche et ne possède pas les mêmes besoins que ceux qui bougent, toutefois ça n’a jamais empêché son Attribué de lui servir un verre – et de le boire ensuite, mais Louis n’est pas là pour juger.

— Je m’en occupe, j’ai dit ! Allez donc voir ailleurs si j’y suis !  
— M’sieur Tochiro vous attend en tranche Papa, capitaine. Vous êtes sûr que…  
— Le local archives ? Oh, m… Non c’est bon, j’y vais et je me débrouillerai pour terminer tout seul ici. Allez, du balai !

Ceux qui bougent se dispersent, et son Attribué pose enfin le regard sur lui.

— J’te confie la garde de cette armoire, Louis. N’hésite pas à mordre.

Il aurait probablement été plus judicieux de dire « n’hésite pas à les étouffer avec tes tentacules », mais cela revient au même, en définitive : il est en peluche et ne risque pas de se mouvoir comme le font ceux qui bougent.

Son Attribué disparaît sans lui donner de consignes plus précises. Il ne s’en offusque pas. Bien entendu, il préférerait recevoir davantage d’attention, des câlins peut-être, il aime par-dessus tout ces longs dialogues (ces monologues, pour être tout à fait exact) autour d’un verre, et il éprouve une légitime fierté à se voir confier de temps à autre ce que son Attribué nomme « la comptabilité » – tâche qui se limite à fixer un écran, évidemment, mais il sait au plus profond de lui que rares sont ses semblables qui assument de telles responsabilités.

Les secondes, les minutes s’écoulent. Le temps n’a aucune importance. Ceux qui bougent vivent trop vite pour lui, toujours pressés, incapables de rester immobiles. Il ne cherche guère à les comprendre. Son Attribué le déplace à intervalles réguliers et cela suffit à le contenter.

Du bruit. Un frémissement en limite de sa sphère de perception.

— … Attends-moi là.

Il reconnaît la voix. Son Attribué va-t-il s’arrêter un instant à ses côtés ? Non, il est déjà reparti. _Ceux qui bougent vivent trop vite._ Louis aurait soupiré s’il avait été doté de poumons.

Il revient à son état d’attente, entre avec délectation dans la bulle de quiétude qui est sienne, quand un cliquetis incongru le titille soudain. Il ne sait trop comment accueillir l’information : ceux qui bougent ne produisent d’ordinaire pas ce genre de sons. Ceux qui bougent… Oh. Il a l’habitude de ceux qui bougent au format bipède, grands, maigres et sans poils, mais le nouveau venu est minuscule, avec une fourrure noire rayée de blanc, et il se déplace à quatre pattes.

Qu’importe ! Sa mission est claire : l’intrus ne doit pas s’approcher de l’armoire. Louis espère que sa couleur violette et ses huit tentacules suffiront à effrayer le petit quadrupède. Sinon… Tant pis. Il n’est qu’une peluche, après tout.

Il étend sa sphère de perception au maximum pour surveiller les mouvements de la créature. Elle se déplace à pas comptés, renifle partout, finit par se réfugier sous la chaise du bureau. L’armoire ne semble pas l’intéresser. Tant mieux, se réjouit Louis. Encore une mission exécutée avec brio. Son Attribué sera content de lui.

— Squick ?

Il ne sursaute pas faute de nerfs dans son rembourrage, mais le cœur y est.

— Squick ? répète la créature.

La curiosité la tire hors de son abri. Elle s’approche, dresse les oreilles, le flaire, pousse un tentacule d’une pichenette de museau. Elle est impressionnée, mais pas effrayée. Louis la laisse faire (il n’a pas vraiment d’autre choix, à vrai dire). Néanmoins, l’examen minutieux ne le dérange pas.

Il s’angoisse un peu lorsque des dents pointues se plantent dans sa fourrure violette, s’amuse finalement quand des pattes griffues l’escaladent, quand le poids sur sa tête le fait choir, quand la petite bestiole slalome entre ses tentacules avec des couinements joyeux.

Elle bouge vite, très vite, trop vite, elle court et elle saute et il peine à enregistrer ses déplacements, il se voit mordu, tiré, il glisse sur le sol et il profite de l’instant.  
Le jeu.  
L’insouciance.

Il se sent curieusement vivant. Le sentiment lui est inconnu, étrange, effrayant et jouissif.

— Hé ! Ho ! Stop ! Ellen ! Arrête ça !

Le petit quadrupède file aussitôt et disparaît de sa sphère de perception. Lui est à la fois soulagé du retour de son Attribué et – oui – légèrement déçu. Il s’amusait, aucune crainte à avoir !

Son Attribué le soulève, lui frictionne la tête, le secoue.

— Nom d’un castor stellaire, il y a plein de poils de moufette sur mon poulpe !

Son Attribué grogne pour la forme, puis le repose sur la chaise du bureau. En dessous, Ellen la moufette émet un discret « squick ».

Louis se dit que ses journées vont désormais être plus animées.

Ça lui plaît.


End file.
